My Personal Private Tutor
by mercyLokan
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Hey Sexy Lady' so if you haven't read that one yet please do because it would make a lot more sense. Thank you and enjoy.


Yata was sitting on his living room couch, his eyes glued to the TV. He heard the sound of his front door open and close. "What do you want?" He said, to his intruder knowing exactly who it was without even turning to look.

"Now, that's no way to talk to you're tutor."

"Tutor?" Yata turned his head to see Fushimi dressed in his white button up shirt and gray vest that he wore under his uniform. He had a tie to match the vest and was wearing light blue jeans. He even wore different glasses that looked a lot like Munakata's. "Monkey, why the hell are you wearing that?" Yata stood, trying to get a better look at the man.

"That's Fushimi-sensei to you. How disrespectful, looks like we need to work on your manners as well." He said with a grin, pushing up his glasses. "And that's not the school uniform your wearing. Go change, now."

"But I-"

"Butts are for fucking, like yours." The comment immediately made Yata's face turn red. "And while your at it put this on." Fushimi commanded, throwing a small black box to the ginger.

Yata said nothing, catching the box and running into his room to hide his flushed face. Once he calmed down he opened his closet door, looking around for the outfit that Fushimi was most likely talking about. The one Yata said he would never wear again. Once he found it he quickly removed his clothes and slipped on the tight outfit, not wanting to keep Fushimi waiting, afraid of what he might do. Last but not least he looked at the small box that was given to him and opened it, pulling out the object inside. It was woman's underwear. how could Fushimi expect him to wear this, He's a man.

"I'm waiting, Mi-sa-ki~" Fushimi sung.

"I'm coming!" He called back in a angry tone, slipping the underwear on and walking out the room. "Is this what you wanted?" He said, showing him the outfit.

"That's much better." He aproved. "Now, hold out your hands."

"Like this?" Yata asked, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Yes." Fushimi pulled out a ruler from behind him and strikes Yata's hands with it.

"Ow!" Yata immediately pulled back from the pain. "What the fuck did you do that for!?"

"Cussing will not be permitted either, unless of course you want another punishment that is?"

"No." Yata, responded, lowly. "Sorry..."

"Good. Now, are you wearing the thing I gave you?" Yata just looked down and nodded. "Then let me see it." He said lifting the skirt with the ruler, revealing the black laced panty's. "Good boy." Fushimi said to him wiith a pleased expression.

"I'm not a dog."

"Don't back talk me." Fushimi commanded, brushing the ruler against the gingers crotch, making the boy tremble.

"So..rry." He moaned, lowly.

"Apologize properly."

"I'm sorry,... Fushimi-sensei." Yata gripped the bottom at his skirt still feeling the ruler rubbing up against crotch. The boys penis started sticking out of his underwear.

"How lewd." Fushimi said, taking the ruler away. "Getting all hot and bothered in the middle of your punishment."

Fushimi turned Yata around and shoved him up against wall, back facing him. "Looks like I'll have to punish you harder. Left the back of you're skirt up."

"Why?" The ginger asked, nervously.

"Don't ask questions just do as I tell you."

Yata did as he was told, afraid that he would receive something far more worse then what he was about to get if he didn't listen. A hard slap was received to backside, howling out in pain. "Ah! Th-that hurt!" Yata said, looking back at the male who held the ruler back up for another hit to his posterior. Once again Yata cried out in pain when he felt the stinging sensation, tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's your fault for getting all excited and seducing you're teacher."

"I didn't seduce you; you got turned on all on your own!"

"What did I tell you about talking back to me." The taller man said, giving Yata a stern look.

"S-sorry." Yata didn't want to summit to the male so easily but he also didn't want another smack to the backside.

"Now, why don't we talk about you're extra credit." Fushimi lead the smaller male to the couch and pushed him down to his knees by his shoulders so he was now in front of him. "For you're extra credit why don't you make you're teacher feel good." He said, grabbing Yata's hair and pushing his head down closer to his crotch.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to punish you some more for disobedient's."

Yata didn't say another word, moving shaky hands to the males zipper and unzipping it, taking out his half erect member. Yata licked the tip of it, running his tongue over the slit. Fushimi gave a light moan as Yata trailed his tongue down his long shaft then fully engulfing it. The ginger started to bob his head up and down, hearing Fushimi give light moans that were almost inaudible. Hearing the moans made Yata excited, encouraging him to touch his self. Yata ran his hand up and down his own shaft as he sucked off the male.

"Your getting better at this, Misaki." Fushimi pushed the smaller male off his now fully erect member. Fushimi sat down next beside him, spreading his legs and patting his hand in between them, gesturing the smaller male to sit.

Yata sat in between the males legs, letting Fushimi pull him in closer by the waist. Fushimi lifted the front of Yata's skirt to reveal his soaking wet underwear covered in his own juices. His penis was fully erect, the head now poking out of underwear.

"The present that I got you is ruined now. It's covered in your juices."

"I never... asked … you to."

"Quit. Lay down with you're back facing me."

Yata said nothing, moving to the side of the couch and laying face down. Fushimi pulled the smaller male to his knees so his butt was sticking straight up. He pulled the underwear to the side revealing Yata's quivering entrance. Fushimi placed his now fully erect member against Yata's opening, pressing the tip in.

"Are you ready?" The taller male asked, enjoying every moment.

"Just do it, Monkey."

Fushimi thrust the rest of himself inside Yata, not caring if he was being to rough or not. Yata tried to adjust to the intrusion but Fushimi wasn't helping anything by pulling all the way out and slamming right back in with full force.

"Misaki's, so tight. I can hardly stand it." Fushimi breathed, tightening his hold on Yata's hips for even more deeper thrusts.

"No." Yata trembled. "Don't ….move."

Fushimi rolled his hips, hitting directly into his sweet spot. Yata's moans were like music to Fushimi's ears. The taller male couldn't contain himself as he thrusts deeper into the ginger. "Go ahead and make some more lewd noises for me."

Yata's juices were running down his thighs. His insides were burning up. His breathing was unsteady and his heart was racing out of control. "Fushimi-sensei..." He moaned. "Punish ….me more."

"I love the way you said that.'" Fushimi breathed in his ear. "Ne, Misaki, say that you're all mine." He asked, thrusting faster and harder in Yata's sweet spot.

"I'm ….I'm all …. yours." Yata panted, placing one of his hands on Fushimi's.

"And I'm all yours." Fushimi flipped Yata over on his back so he was now facing him.

Yata spread his legs wider giving Fushimi better access. "Are you...hah...really ...ngh...all mine?" Yata asked with an intoxicated look on his eyes.

"Yes" The taller male answered, increasing his thrusts, nearing his climax. Without warning Yata's throbbing walls tightened around Fushimi. Fushimi linked there fingers together, squeezing each others hands tightly, afraid to let go. "Misaki, I'm going to cum." Fushimi felt Yata's legs wrap around him, pulling him in closer. There lips connected and after a few more thrusts they came together.

* * *

"Maybe next time I'll dress up as a doctor and you can be my patient." Fushimi suggested, looking over at the ginger.

"You know I hate doctors." Yata frowned, returning his look. They were only an inch apart.

"Misaki,"

"What?"

" lets start living together."

"What!?"

"Move in with me." Fushimi said, smiling at the smaller male.

"Were did that come from all of sudden!?"

"I'll help you pack."

"I didn't say-"

"I love you, Misaki."

Before Yata could respond Fushimi pulled him into a deep, loving, kiss. The black haired male wanted to spend everyday with the little ginger. Yata couldn't resist that hopeful smile Fushimi was giving him. Yata said nothing and just embraced the man back and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
